Before automated sign makers, permanent adhesive labels and signs were created and printed by either a print/sign shop or by connecting a label printer to a personal computer that employed a design software application and printer drivers which are specific to the PC operating system. Print/sign shops are expensive, have long leads that can take three to ten business days, and often require large minimum orders. PC connected printer devices are difficult to use and have multiple software, firmware, and hardware points of failure. The only other portable standalone printing devices can print up to a maximum 2-inch wide labels and signs which cannot be used for many applications that require larger text, symbols, and sizing such as pipe marking and OSHA/ANSI safety signs.